


one sick birthday

by suga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa figured he was dying on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one sick birthday

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to one oikawa tooru~

Oikawa Tooru was _not_ having a good day. He was not having a good week, to be completely honest.

He was holed up in his apartment, bundled up in all of his blankets despite the summer heat outside, and had been for the last few days. There was a box of tissues sitting beside him, balanced in such a way that they’d fall to the floor with any wrong movement. His cheeks were flushed, his skin was clammy and he felt _terrible_.

But he had been feeling that way for a few days. What made it an exceptionally bad day?

“Happy birthday!” his mother cheered through the phone, which he had left on speaker in front of him, having barely any strength to hold it to his ear. He had barely had the strength to answer the call in the first place, but he needed some sort of human contact. Oikawa lived off of human contact, and he hadn’t _seen_ anyone in days. His voice had been on holiday; he couldn’t even bring himself to call anyone to let them hear his pathetic excuse of a voice.

“Thanks mom.” He said, voice raspy and pitiful sounding. He would have given anything for his mother to come nurse him back to health, or _anyone_ to nurse him back to health for that matter. But everyone was too far away, or they didn’t want his sickness.

“There aren’t enough facemasks in the world that would save me from catching your plague!” Hanamaki had messaged earlier that day along with a happy birthday, while Matsukawa played along with his boyfriend saying that they’d go have some cake for him instead.

He had actually heard from nearly everyone via text or Facebook. His phone beeped every couple minutes with well wishes from girls from his old high school, as well as girls at his new university. None of which he really knew, or cared to know, _especially_ while he was under the impression that he was dying.

Dying on his birthday.

“How ironic.” He mumbled to himself as he lazily scrolled through the messages on his wall.

“Happy birthday!”

“HBD.”

“Birth.”

Oikawa sighed quietly and turned the phone off before reaching for another tissue just before he was assaulted by sneezes, one right after the other. His eyes began to water at the sheer force of them, and he really did feel like crying. He hated being alone when he was sick, though he didn’t want to make anyone else sick either. He especially hated missing volleyball practice with his new team. A team he hadn’t quite gotten used to yet, because very important someone was missing.

Someone who…

Oikawa frowned for a moment before reaching for his phone, scrolling through all of his messages again. There was someone who _hadn’t even said a single thing to him yet!_

“Iwa-chaaaaaan.” Oikawa whined with the voice he barely had, sounding like he had hit puberty once more.

And if by some miracle, or as if the thought put him to sleep, Oikawa found himself waking up completely disoriented a few hours later. He didn’t remember falling asleep, though he had taken so many medications for his flu that he wasn’t even surprised. What threw him off the most though was the fact that the television that he had left on had been turned off.

Oikawa blinked his bleary eyes to focus better and realized the light was on in the kitchen, and his bathroom door was closed.

“Hello?” he croaked, but his voice was barely audible to him let alone anyone else that may have been in the apartment, and there was definitely someone else there, unless he had managed to sleep walk and wake up in the exact same position.

Oikawa shifted on his bed as he unwrapped himself from his blankets, welcoming the cool air on his hot and clammy skin. Only for a moment though, a shiver soon shot up his spin and he was quick to wrap himself back up as he got to his feet, legs shaking under his weight.

“Hello?” he said again after clearing his sore throat.

The door to his bathroom opened a moment later and the one he hadn’t heard from at all stepped out, and a wide grin spread across his face. Through the fog of sickness, he had forgotten he’d given the other his one and only spare key.

“Iwa-cha---“ he was cut off immediately by a fit of coughs, which he hid behind his blanket. “I’m dying, Iwa-chan.” He whined once he had finally calmed the coughing, voice breaking from the strain of talking.

“Why are you awake? Go lay back down already.” Iwaizumi muttered as Oikawa dropped the blanket back around his shoulders. Slouching, he didn’t put up much of a fight, as he turned back to his bed to collapse, careful not to land on the box of tissues.

“I can’t believe you came all the way to see me. I thought someone broke in.” Oikawa said, poking his head out from his blankets. It was then he realized Iwaizumi had been making something on the small stove in the kitchen.

Iwaizumi sighed quietly and stirred something in the pot he was looking into. “I was coming here anyway.” He muttered. “You just happened to get sick, because this wasn’t the plan.”

“What was the plan?” Oikawa asked as his eyebrows rose. He hadn’t remembered making any plans for his birthday with Iwaizumi. He didn’t even know he was coming in the first place.

However, Iwaizumi stayed quiet and reached for a mug in one of the cupboards. He poured half of the contents of the pot into the mug before walking over to Oikawa, holding it out in front of him.

“Here, eat this. I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything proper for a few days.” Iwaizumi said before sitting on the bed beside Oikawa.

Oikawa pushed himself back up to sit against the headboard of his bed, gladly taking the soup from the other. He tried to smell it, but it was no use, he was completely stuffed up, which only made the taste more dull than he knew it should be. But it was still good, and very much appreciated.

“Thank you Iwa-chan. You know, you’re the only one that’s come to see me.” Oikawa mumbled between bites of food. Iwaizumi just watched.

“No one wants to catch whatever you’ve got happening, so I don’t blame them.”

“Rude!”

Iwaizumi shrugged although a smirk tugged on his lips.

“Just means I get you all to myself.”

Oikawa’s eyes opened a fraction at those words and he nearly choked on a piece of chicken in the soup. They had both been well aware of the feelings between both of them, and had been for a while but both agreed to not act on them while they were in the middle of moving to separate universities. Although after the first few months being at their new schools, they were finding it increasingly difficult. It was especially more difficult when they very rarely got a chance to see one another, when all they wanted to do was see each other.

“Hajime…”

“Sorry.” Iwaizumi said quietly, stealing a glance.

The two stayed quiet as Oikawa finished the soup, definitely feeling a bit more human after eating an actual meal that didn’t consist of saltine crackers and water.

“But what was the plan for the day if this wasn’t it?” Oikawa asked again, back tracking to their previous conversation. Iwaizumi took the mug from the Oikawa and carried it to the sink.

“We were going to go out and watch a movie or something and do dinner. Nothing fancy.”

“Sounds like a date, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, grinning. “You were gonna take me on a date.”

Iwaizumi tried his best to ignore his burning cheeks. “Well I’m not anymore, am I?”

Oikawa scrunched his nose for a moment before slouching back and sighing. “This is the worst birthday ever.”

“I am insulted.”

“This is the worst birthday ever although I do appreciate you coming all this way.” He corrected before reaching over to his bedside table to pull out one of his facemasks, hooking it behind his ears. “Now please, continue nursing me back to health before I _die_ on my birthday, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa from the end of his bed for a moment before laughing quietly to himself. Oikawa had his arms outstretched and the blanket had fallen down around his middle. He especially liked the silly face on the mask. Iwaizumi stepped up closer to Oikawa before crawling onto the bed behind him to lean back against the headboard. Oikawa was quick to lean back into the other’s body, relishing in the contact with the other body an enjoying the strong arms wrapping themselves around him. He sighed, content.

“Thank you for coming, Hajime.” Oikawa said quietly, feeling sleep pulling at him once more. It always came easy when he was this close to the other.

Perhaps his day wasn’t all _that_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @[plisstsky](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
